Your next, Harvey Specter
by JessBing
Summary: Harvey gets some bad news after an old client is released from prison, will he be able to handle it? Look i'm terrible at summaries, don't sue me! Harvey/Donna
1. Chapter 1

**First off this is my first ever story so I don't know if I'm meant to write the caption here or whatever, promise ill get used to it, but for now just read and enjoy! I'm not a great writer, but I think I come up with good stories, so please bear with me.**

Harvey ran trembling fingers through his sticky bloodstained hair, he had never thought it would come to this, if he hadn't been so stupid this whole mess he had gotten himself, and the only people he cared about, into could of never happened. If he had just looked at the evidence closer...if it was all if...

"But that's when I was young" He thought to himself "And now I've changed and now I'm the best god dam closer in the city..." The lawyer snapped open his eyes.

"No, your next."

* * *

Mike was tired, as always, from the reason of being overworked by Louis... again. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and piled up the last of his paperwork for the night. He looked over his new achievement with a smug expression, which unfortunately Kyle spotted as he was getting ready to leave.

"Hey there Mike, you did some more work for Louis? God you already have Harvey on your side, can you not let anyone else get any higher in the firm! Selfish basterd..." and with that Kyle knocked the stack of papers over and strutted into the elevator snickering to himself. Mike huffed in frustration and started to collect his now creased and wrinkled work.

On the way to Harvey's office, he dropped the papers onto Louis's sectary's desk with a sigh of relief. Whenever Louis gave him work to do it was always an enormous burden, but he wasn't a proper lawyer yet, he couldn't argue with a senior partner of the firm. So he just took it, hoping one day it would all pay off. Once he finally reached Harvey's office he noticed something extremely strange. Donna wasn't at her desk. He peered through the glass walls of Harvey's office to see the senior partner at his desk with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his head in his hands. His blazer was crumpled up and on the floor. Mike looked to the couch to find a very distressed looking Donna, who seemed like she was deep in thought.

"What's happened...?" asked Mike nervously as he stepped inside the large office, he had only just entered but he could feel the mood of the room. Donna blinked out of her train of thought and peered up at Mike with a concerned look. She gestured for him to sit down next to her and with a, quick intake of breath, began to explain.

"When Harvey first became an associate one of the first cases he worked was for a man named Luke McAuley, his boss tried to get him done for assault and robbery. He would apparently stay after work and try to beat his boss. This happened on many occasions and he also started to steal the office equipment. Luke came to Jessica seeking help. Without going through too much detail her and Harvey took the case and lost so Luke was sentenced to prison." Mike was starting to get confused, but he knew better than to interrupt Donna.

"Yesterday Luke was let out of prison. The first thing he did was call Harvey. He told him that he would pay for getting him sent down and he would have his revenge, of course Harvey just laughed at him and told him he was full of it, but then he heard his little brother on the other end of the phone begging for him. Luke said he was next, and with that Harvey heard a gunshot...then silence." She said all this very quietly so Harvey wouldn't have to relive it, even though Mike had a feeling it was the only thing going through Harvey's mind.

Mike looked at Donna stunned, he was speechless. What was there to say?

"Harvey..." Mike started softly.

"Save it kid!" Harvey snapped through gritted teeth. He still had to keep up his unbreakable reputation...even though he had cried for a while before Donna came in just five minutes before Mike. He finally looked up at both Mike and Donna with red eyes.

"I don't want either of you getting involved in this! If one of you two got hurt I..." He was cut short by the vibrations of his phone on the table, he recognised the number. It was Luke. He answered and put his phone on load speaker, he didn't feel like explaining what would happen this time.

"What do you want shit bag?" Harvey growled

"Nothing really, but your dad has something to say" The other end of the phone teased

"Son, Harvey, is that you?"

"Dad! LUKE! Leave him out of this, please!"

"The great Harvey Specter...is begging?"

"C'mon Luke..." Harvey begged once more, but before he could say anything else he heard his second gunshot of the day.

"Okay now I promise your next Specter" and with that the other line went dead.

**Yeah i know its short, sorry about that, like i say i'm new so reviews would ****be great i guess and its not long till the second chapter so yaay:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo chapter 2 Guys like I said I'm new so blah blah blah read on! I realise that Harvey is a bit out of character, but as the story progresses he'll start to feel more like himself and all that so yeah:)**

Everyone was silent, Harvey clutched his phone, he was frozen with shock. Donna gently removed the mobile from his snow white hands. Harvey suddenly dropped to his knees and cupped his face in his palms; Donna was down on the floor with him straight away holding him tightly as he shook with silent tears. Mike hated this, Harvey was always so strong and Luke has broken him in less than twenty four hours. Mike sat down on the other side of Harvey and put a reassuring hand on the closers shoulder, Mike never knew what do in situations like this and it was even worse when he had to comfort someone he thought he'd never have to. It was then Harvey realised something extremely important.

"Shit the police, I need to call the police, an ambulance, anyone, someone..." stammered Harvey as he lifted himself of the floor to get the phone Donna had placed on his desk. As he started to push the appropriate buttons on the mobile his breath started to shake and his fingers began to tremble.

"Harvey let me..." soothed Donna as she took the phone from the lawyer. As she started informing the police what had happened Harvey cautiously sat down on the leather sofa next to where Mike had repositioned himself. He sat there frozen like a statue looking down at his feet, he felt sick. He had never liked his dad that much, or his little brother for that matter, but they were still his family and he loved them deep down. He then remembered all the great memories they had together, like when he and his dad took Rick, his little brother, to his first baseball game, Harvey caught his first ball and got it signed, it was a great day. He smiled as he relived this memory and a tear rolled down his cheek. It was then that he realised he had to get himself together for those two, they would never forgive him if he sat there like an idiot, letting Mike see him cry was enough to convince him he was being an idiot anyway. Harvey rubbed his eyes vigorously and got to his feet, he picked up his blazer and brushed of the specks of fluff from the carpet and put it on carefully.

"The police said they'll be round here in five to trace the number..." murmured Donna.

"I have to stop Luke; I'm going to my mum's house before I do anything else, this has gone far enough..." Donna and Mike looked at Harvey cautiously.

"Did you not hear what I just said...?"

"Yes, I did Donna but I don't want anyone else hurt because of me" It took a while to convince Harvey to at least wait until the police arrived. When they did Donna handed them the phone and they gave it to some science geeks who had brought some equipment along, or at least that's what Harvey called them. After about an hour of nervous pacing and reassuring, the police informed Harvey, Mike and Donna that the call had come from way across town.

"We want to keep the cell in case Mr McAuley calls again" Harvey nodded and began to write his mothers address on a piece of paper and handed it to Mike.

"Mike, I want you to go to my mother's house, quick as you can so you can watch her, protect her Mike...please...I'd go but I need to go with the police...you understand...?" Harvey trailed off.

"Yeah Harvey, its fine. Nothing will happen to your mum, I swear on my grams life." Mike put his hand on Harvey's shoulder and flashed him a reassuring (a little pitiful?) smile. Harvey nodded and Mike went off to chase down a cab. As the closer was about to get into the police car he was halted by someone calling his name.

"Oi Harvey! Did you just forget about me or something? I'm coming with you"

"Donna I..."

"I'm coming with you Harvey; you're not doing this alone..." So Donna jumped into the cop car, snuggled up right next to Harvey and held his hand. Usually Harvey would be confused by this action, but tonight was different, tonight he needed someone to be there with him, but he would never admit this. So instead of making an inappropriate comment, he embraced Donna and held her hand as if his life depended on it.

After a three hour long car journey to the other side of town Harvey, Donna and a large amount of NYPD all got out of their individual cars and made their way to a great ware house that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. NYPD wouldn't let Harvey and Donna inside the warehouse until they were sure it was clear; Donna was thankful they had even let them come this far, so she didn't mind, but Harvey wanted to get in there. Donna had to literally hold him back or who knows what he might have done? After about 10 minutes of sitting nervously in a police car an ambulance arrived at the scene and two of the drivers entered the building with a stretcher, Harvey tried to slip out of the car and go in with them, but Donna pulled him back in time. Harvey just sighed and rolled his eyes, less enthusiastically than usual, but Donna was beginning to see some of the old Harvey seep through. She began to play with one of the buttons on his blazer when they suddenly heard a shout come from the ware house.

"WE GOTTA BREATHER, GET THE OXYGEN MASKS READY!" cried one of the drivers from the ambulance as he wheeled Rick out on a stretcher and lifted him into the ambulance. Harvey cried out in joy and scrambled out of the car and into the back of the truck with Donna at his heels.

"Sorry, only one can ride with the patient." informed the driver as he started the ignition.

"I'll get a cab and fetch Mike and your mum, stay with Rick." Donna told Harvey, of course Harvey wanted to stay with Rick and make sure everything was fine, but something was nagging him at the back of his mind.

"What about my mum and my friends; what if Luke kidnaps them or even kills them!" Harvey thought "But there are three of them and only one of him, and Donna could probably kick his ass...so could my mum now I think about it..." So Harvey just nodded and Donna ran to find a taxi. He looked down at Rick, he was unconscious and his face was covered with an oxygen mask and various tubes were inserted into his arms. It was then he noticed the gunshot wound just under his brothers left shoulder, it was clear it missed the heart. Harvey smirked as he thought of such a lousy shot.

"Mr Greenfield, you will pay for this..."

**Intense, I know. I'll try and get the third chapter up ASAP. But for now just review and if used any English words that you fellow Americans do not understand, please tell me:P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I've noticed I haven't got that many reviews and if nobody's interested I'll just stop and do the world a favour:L But for now, enjoy my friends! Oh and I know there American but I'm English so that's why I say mum instead of mom ! **

As Donna, Mike and Jennifer (Harvey's mother) made their way into room 101 they saw Harvey sitting on a tattered old chair by the bedside of Rick, watching Star Trek on the mini TV across the room, he had been in the hospital for a few hours now .

"Harvey..." Jennifer stammered as she walked closer to where Harvey was sat.

"Mum, you're ok" Harvey said relieved, as she scooped him up into an enormous hug. Usually he'd try to pull away, but this time he thought it would be best to stay. After an awkward five minutes for Mike as the mother and son hugged it out they finally all gathered around Rick's bed. Donna sat down next to Harvey and put her arm around his shoulder, he flashed her an almost perfect grin which in Harvey and Donna's language meant

"I'll be okay" and Donna understood perfectly. Harvey knew that sooner or later his mum would want to bring up his dad. Unfortunately he hadn't been as lucky as Rick and had passed away as soon as he was shot, he didn't want to talk about it at all, but there was no way out. If she hadn't found out yet, he would have to be the one to tell her, whereas if she already knew, she would insist he open up to her and have a big mushy mother and son moment. Harvey tensed up just thinking about it and Donna noticed, she started to rub in circular motions in between her boss's shoulder blades to calm him down. He was thankful for this as his muscles began to relax, for now, and he could concentrate on the good news. His little brother was alive.

"Harvey!" The lawyer quickly awoke from his thoughts at the sound of Mike's voice.

"What?" Harvey said, a little begrudgingly.

"Louis wants all the associates down at the firm. I'm really sorry, I tried to explain but...well its Louis..." Mike explained nervously.

"Mike, it's alright. Just do what you need to do." Harvey reassured with a weak smile. Mike nodded and rushed out of the room. Harvey knew he hated hospitals and was thankful he had stayed for this long.

"I better get going as well Harvey" Donna said softly getting to her feet.

"Why, where!" Harvey stammered, he was embarrassed at his reaction, sure, but there were those odd times where he really needed Donna for more than just morning cups of coffee.

"Harvey its okay, I'm just going home to get changed and wash, I'd advise you to do the same but I already know your answer. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Do you want me to stop at your condo to get you some clothes?" Harvey nodded feebly and Donna leant down and kissed the top of his head. His hair was now scruffy and the gel made it stick out in random places. He relaxed back into the chair and closed his eyes, totally forgetting his mum was sitting just across the bed.

"Harvey..." She said sternly.

"Hm?" Harvey sighed and sunk deeper into his chair, he hadn't gotten even a bit of sleep since the first phone call, which had been around twenty-five to twenty-six hours ago.

"We need to talk about this." She told him firmly. Harvey groaned and looked at her.

"Mum, I'm really tired can we talk about it after..." That wasn't the reason he didn't want to talk about it at all.

"If you're that tired, go home."

"No."

"Well talk to me then." She looked at him severely.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harvey asked.

"Your father." She said the word sadly, but she had always been strong, no tears formed in her eyes. Unlike Harvey. She saw the unshed tears and walked round to her son's side of the bed and sat down in Donna's old seat. Harvey shuddered and blinked the tears away. He had already cried enough for a man in his thirty's.

"I don't know what you want me to say...he's..." For reasons even Harvey didn't know he just couldn't come to say the word.

"Harv, you need to say it." Sometimes his mum being a physiatrist really sucked.

"He's...dead, gone forever." Harvey almost threw up at the word, but he kept a straight face.

"Now come here!" Jennifer pulled Harvey into a hug and comforted him as he shook with silent tears. After a couple of minutes of stroking his hair and rubbing his back Harvey pulled away and slumped back into his own chair.

"Thanks mum." He muttered and looked down at his brother, still unconscious.

"Anytime hun. Oh and you've got to cut down on the gel, it's disgusting." Jennifer said, wiping her hand on Harvey's blazer which he had dropped on the floor long ago. He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair trying to fix the mess it had become, but not with much success.

"Get some sleep Harv, I'm just getting some coffee and Donna should be back in a few minutes." His mum ordered, he smiled at the thought of Donna coming back with a fresh set of clothes and hopefully a comb. He closed his eyes and leant further back into his chair.

**Mushy chapter over ! Spoiler alert-Rick wakes up in next chapter yayyyayaya! But the next chapter will still have a bit of action in it, I'll try and update as much as I can! Please review and read and review my other story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the supportive reviews guys ! So the beginning of this chapter is still a bit mushy, but nearer to the end a bit more of Luke comes into it and the action progresses!**

Mike yawned as he walked down the hospital corridor to room 101. Of course when Louis had called him and the other associates back to the firm it would have been something stupid and unimportant...kind of like the junior partner himself. Once he reached the room he peered round to find one of the hospital staff fluffing pillows and spreading bed sheets.

"Oh hello, are you Mike Ross?" She asked smiling

"Err yeah, isn't this Richard Specter's room?" He looked around nervously, if he had woken up they would have called wouldn't they?

"Yes, yes. A woman called Donna told me to tell you that they had moved to room 184, it's a bigger room and it was getting a little bit cramped is all!" She smiled at him with pearl white teeth.

"Oh, thank you very much." He said and scurried off to the elevator.

When he had found his way to room 184 he peered through before entering; it was much bigger than the other one, like the woman had said, had a couch against the far wall, which Harvey was asleep on and was in a Harvard jumper and jeans, and a few chairs nearer to the door where Donna and Jennifer were sat talking to each other, and of course there was Rick. He lay peacefully on the snow white bed, he had dirty blonde hair, and apart from being younger, looked quite a lot like Harvey. He opened the door cautiously trying not to wake the lawyer from his sleep, god know's he needed it, and took a seat on the left of Donna.

"Hey Mike, Louis okay?" Donna mocked as he got comfy

"Yeah, yeah...so how's he?" He nodded towards where Harvey lay.

"He's fine. He's Harvey; sometimes he needs to just let all the shit that builds up inside of him out, but he'll be like his old self in no time. Trust me." Donna reassured Mike and he relaxed.

"So Mrs Specter, are you okay?" Mike asked nervously.

"Yes, I've had my little drama; I'm just happy Ricks alright." She told him as she looked down at her youngest son. He smiled and looked over to Harvey, seeing him not worried or near breaking point was a huge relief.

"Well I'm glad you like to look at the positive side of things Mrs Specter, very admirable."

Harvey was having a great dream. But that idiot associate with his huge mouth had to wake him and now he was back in his hellish reality. He groaned and rolled to face Mike, Donna and Jennifer. He smiled when he saw Donna elbow his associate and raise her finger to her mouth.

"S'okay Donna im'a wake" Harvey slurred as he sat up in the couch and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nice to see you again." Laughed Donna "You have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, on a two-seater leather couch...always a treat." He said rolling his eyes and rubbing his neck.

"It was that or a wooden chair with the thinnest pillow, like...ever. Remind me never to do you a favour again." She glared at him. He grinned and held up his hands, she laughed and threw a small, blue tub at him. Gel.

"Donna Paulsen, you are my hero."

"I try." She said as he ran to the bathroom. His mother chuckled as she saw her son hurry off to find a bathroom.

"I told him to cut down on the gel." She informed Mike and Donna; she was planning to say more but a quiet cough made her silent. They all looked down to where Rick was lay and he opened his eyes just a bit. His mother cried for joy and rushed nearer to the head of the bed.

"Mike, go get Harvey!" Donna ordered and Mike rushed out the room. In under a minute he was back with Harvey just in time to see Rick fully open his eyes and sigh when he saw his mum eyeing him like a hawk.

"Hey mum..." Rick said quietly trying not to make eye contact; he had never liked awkward situations. Mike, Harvey and Donna took their seats around the bed; Harvey across from his mother and Donna and Mike further down.

"Are you okay? Do you feel ill, shit Harv we didn't call a nurse! Press the on-call button on the side of his bed, thank you...Rick are you okay?" Jennifer started to rush her words and her foot wouldn't stop tapping.

"Mum, I'm fine! Shoulders a little sore, but that's expected when you get shot right?" Rick laughed.

"So you remember what happened then?" Harvey interrupted.

"Course I do, I'm not brain dead Harv." Rick said rolling his eyes.

"Not so sure about that..." Harvey smirked

"Shut up." Rick laughed smacking Harvey on the arm "So it's nice to know that there are two people I've never seen here, but not my fiancé or any of my friends"

"Couldn't get in touch with your friends...well didn't try and your fiancé is on the plane home from Australia right now." Harvey informed. "Oh and this is Donna, she works for me, and this is Mike my associate." Rick nodded to both of them and looked at Harvey.

"Still got that Harvard jumper huh?" Rick asked

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Harvey questioned

"Nothing..."

"No seriously, what have you got against my clothes eh?"

"Boys, boys you're both pretty, but I think this police officer wants to talk to Rick?" Donna interjected gesturing to the man in the door way.

"Can you all please leave so I can ask the younger Mr Specter a few questions?" the officer stated. They all nodded and left to find a police woman waiting outside the room.

"Mr Specter, we have some information about Mr Greenfield." She informed

"Okay I'll be with you in a minute. Mum, you going to stay with Rick?" Harvey asked.

"Of course, I'm not leaving him yet Harvey." She told him sternly

"Ok, what about you guys?" He said looking at Donna and Mike.

"Whatever you do Harvey." Donna stated

"Yeah me to." Mike said. Harvey knew that once he found Luke his friends could not be there. It would be way to dangerous, but for now he just nodded and walked towards the officer.

**Omg I know I promised action but there was none and you guys know i don't make my chapters long:'( forgive me and the next chapter will be very very soon! Please review3!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this chapter I swear Luke comes in to it and there's action, I'm really sorry for stalling you all ! Forgive and forget and let's get on:D! There's this bit right at the beginning and it's like saying what will happen. That was a lie:} I was honestly never sure what would happen but I put that in to give you all a bit of an idea.**

"Harvey, tell Ray to slow down!" Mike stammered as he gripped the back of the driver's seat. The police woman had told them that they had discovered where Luke was hiding out, but were unable to tell them for obvious reasons. Now they were in Ray's car and were racing towards Harvey's condo.

"No, we need to get home fast. I think I know where he is." Harvey jolted as they went over a speed bump.

"Wait, Luke?"

"Yes, Mike. Luke."

"How the hell would you know that?" Harvey turned around to look at Mike and flashed him a devious smile.

"No, you didn't?" Donna laughed and smacked Harvey's arm.

"What did he do? Was it illegal?" Mike started to get frustrated.

"A bit, and you know I'm usually against that, but this is personal, not business." Harvey said confidently. It didn't take Mike long to figure out that Harvey had listened in on the officers conversations like a freaking spy and gathered enough information to find Luke's location. Once they had reached Harvey's condo the senior partner ran to his bedroom.

"What's he up to, Donna?" Mike asked, starting to feel anxious about the whole situation.

"I don't know Mike, I really don't know..." He started to see the worry showing on Donna's face now. Harvey came back out dressed in one of his suits and his hair newly gelled.

"Okay, I'm going." Harvey stated and made his way towards the door.

"Are you just forgetting about us, huh?" Donna said pulling Harvey back. "Me and the kid both said we would stick by you, we weren't bluffing."

"Donna, I'm going to meet this guy, look what he's already done? Can you blame me for not wanting to lead two more people I care about into danger?"

"But..."

"No, both of you stay here." And with that he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Were following him aren't we?" Mike sighed

"Oh yeah." Donna stated and quietly stepped out of Harvey's condo with Mike at her side.

Harvey hated lying to Donna, even Mike, but they couldn't get hurt. He had lead them to believe that he had eavesdropped in on the police, but in reality he knew exactly where Luke would be, he just wanted to wait until Rick woke up till he moved into action. He was heading for the same warehouse where they had found his brother and father, when Luke was sentenced he had told Harvey to meet him there when he was let out, obviously at the time he didn't give it to thoughts, but now Harvey knew he mustn't of been lying. Luke wasn't stupid either, he had thrown the police way off track and they were heading for the other side of time at this very moment. Harvey lifted his foot off the pedal as he approached the warehouse and he carefully parked his jet-black car and walked into the building.

"Alright Luke, I'm here, have your way with me!" Harvey shouted with a smirk as he saw Luke emerge from a door way across the room.

"Always one to make jokes Harvey, very funny." Luke said sarcastically as he walked towards the closer.

"I like to try." Harvey replied as he also started to walk towards Luke. Soon enough the two men were standing face to face with very little space between each other.

"So, do you want to talk or..?" Harvey prompted.

"I want revenge Harvey; you can't even imagine the hell that prison is!" Luke started to shake and he lifted his hand to an inside pocket of his jacket. "And I swear to god, you will pay." Slowly he pulled a revolver out of his pocket and pointed it straight at Harvey.

"Woah, Luke slow down, think about what you're doing." Harvey said as he took a couple of steps back, but kept a calm expression.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, if you don't believe me. Ask your dad, oh wait..." Luke laughed. Something in Harvey snapped when he laughed at the death of his father and he leapt onto Luke and tackled him to the ground, as soon as they hit the floor a loud BANG went off and Harvey let out a cry of pain and rolled off of Luke. He clutched his right side and tried to keep the blood inside of his body, without much success. When he tried to get to his feet Luke kicked him back to the floor.

"You see Harvey I told you I'd get my revenge! Now your gonna die in my hands, just like your father!" He laughed again and stomped his foot on Harvey's lower right arm hard until he could hear the crushing of his bones. Suddenly flashing red and blue lights appeared through the windows around the warehouse and sirens could be heard.

"NYPD! DROP THE WEAPON AND GET YOUR ARMS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" At least a dozen police officers burst through the door and surrounded Luke. They quickly cuffed him and dragged him outside before he or Harvey could fully process the situation. Abruptly Harvey was lifted up and put onto a stretcher and placed into an ambulance.

"HARVEY!" He'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"DONNA!" Harvey shouted as he saw the red head approaching. He winced when he felt the impact of the shout hit his side.

"Sir, stay calm." A paramedic said as he unbuttoned his shirt and placed a large bandage over the gun wound. Harvey was still trying to make sense of what had happened and how he was now in the back of an ambulance, since he had heard the gunshot his world had sped up rapidly and all he could concentrate on was the pain in his right side and arm.

"Sir, this woman would like to ride with you?" The paramedic gestured towards Donna who was stood just outside the ambulance. Harvey nodded and she bounced into the vehicle, she looked down at him and put her hands on her hips.

"You stupid basted."

"It's nice to see you to."

"It's not funny."

"Did I laugh?" Donna sighed and sat down at the head of the stretcher. She looked down to where he had been shot and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What were you thinking Harv?"

"I honestly didn't think he would do anything rash." She gave him a doubtful look considering what he had already done. "Honestly Donna, I thought I'd be able to handle him, talk to him. How did you and the police know where we would be anyway?"

"Really Harvey, you didn't think me and mike would follow you? As soon as I realised that there were no signs of police heading your direction, I figured it all out."

"So where's the kid?" Harvey said, a little frustrated that Donna hadn't obeyed him.

"In a taxi, just behind us. I'm sorry Harvey, I understand why you'd be mad, but if we hadn't come you would be in much more pain than you already are, or even worse..." They both shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, thanks Donna..." He slurred and suddenly his eyelids became very heavy.

"Harvey, are you okay? Oh shit! Harvey keep your eyes open!" Donna started to panic.

"Donna, it's okay, I'm just tired. The bullet didn't hit anything important I don't think." Harvey smiled weakly and looked up at her then leant back and relaxed. Donna bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Stupid basted..." She said quietly once again.

**Okayyy hope you enjoyed that chapter ! There will either be one or two more for the recovery process and maybe Luke will come into it, I'm not sure yet.** **Please review and read my other storyyyy !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay chapter 6 woo! Mainly recovery stuff and a lot of Harvey and Donna being all lovey dovey, sorry but I adore them as a pair ! So here you go! Yeah the times are really unrealistic by the way, I dunno when they would get discharged, do I look like a doctor?**

Jennifer, Rick, Donna and Mike all sat in the waiting room, anxious to hear about Harvey's condition. It had been fifteen hours since the accident and it shouldn't be long till they heard some news. Rick had been discharged just a couple of hours ago, the luck was unreal. It had missed everything major like; bones, organs and arteries. He was now walking around with his shoulder bandaged up and a sling.

"Mum, he'll be okay." Rick comforted as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"I hope so, don't want to lose anymore family." Rick cringed and remembered the time spent in the warehouse. He didn't watch, thank god, but he heard. He had pretended to be dead so Luke wouldn't shoot him again, once he had heard him leave he discovered his dad dead on the floor, and they were alone.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, but in reality was just one by the time the doctor came back with news.

"Company of Mr Specter?"

"Right here." Donna said raising her hand a little.

"Right, well he made it through surgery just fine. The bullet wound is all stitched up with some minor bruising, but will ache for a while because of the sensitiveness of the area. His right arm was broken and has been put in a cast, but that should come off in about a month."

"Can we see him?" Mike asked.

"Of course, if you'll follow me." The Doctor led them down a corridor and round a couple of corners.

"Right here, now he may still be asleep so mind your step." They all nodded and stepped in quietly. Harvey was motionless apart from the soft rise and fall of his chest. His right arm was carefully placed over his stomach; the majority of his gel had washed out of his hair and the remaining drops made it stick to his forehead.

"Harvey you absolute dick." Rick muttered as he sat near his head, his mum sat down next to him and Donna and Mike sat across the bed.

"Always the one having to go and sort out problems that end up getting you into nothing but shit, just like when we were kids." Rick ran his fingers through his hair.

"Didn't check to see if I was awake huh? Just barged in here and started your bitching?" All their heads whipped to Harvey's eyes as they quickly opened and he lay there with a devilish grin.

"That's right! How stupid are you? Do you actually think you could have accomplished anything by doing what you did? EXACTLY!" Rick yelled at Harvey, confusing the room at the unexpected reaction.

"Woah, where did this come from? This wasn't my reaction when you woke up!" Harvey said, quite taken aback.

"That's because it wasn't my fault! This whole thing is your fault!" When Luke said the last sentence he immediately regretted it when he saw Harvey's face.

"Aw bro, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, I know it was my fault, I've been trying to persuade myself that it's not, but the truths the truth right?" Harvey sighed and stared at the ceiling "so I'm sorry okay? I realise that doesn't help, but I can't do anything!" Rick stared at his elder brother and nodded wearily.

"Yeah, yeah ok. Sorry anyway though...um I've got some people waiting so I have to go. See you soon Harv." And with that Rick more or less speed walked out the door.

"Aw Mike, it's like you when you run away from Louis." Harvey smiled at him, but there was a touch of sadness in his voice. Of course that's not how he wanted his brother to act around him. Mike just glared at him and the women laughed.

"Harvey, I have to leave to sort out some business involving your father..." His mum informed and the both shivered. "Remember Harv, none of this is your fault. Were you holding the gun?" He shook his head.

"Did you murder anyone?"

He shook his head.

"And did you put anyone in hospital?"

He thought about this one, but shook his head.

"Exactly. Now bye sweet." She bent down and kissed him on his forehead, then spat when she tasted the gel. She tutted and walked out. Donna and Mike turned to look at the senior partner, stuck in the hospital bed. He looked back at them and gave them his signature grin, Luke was back in prison, probably for the rest of his life, he and his brother had survived; maybe some luck was on his side? He turned around to the mini TV across the room and switched it on with the remote. News, documentary, kids show, Nightmare On Elm street. He decided to stick with that. A man like Harvey had three loves; winning, woman and gruesome, bloody deaths, fictional of course. As he watched the blood splatter from the victim's chest he failed to notice the eyes of his sectary and associate burning holes into the side of his head.

"Harvey."

"Donna." He turned to her and a wave of confusion coated over him when he saw the look on her, and his associates, face.

"You had us really worried Harvey." Donna said gesturing towards Mike and herself.

"I know, I swear I'm really sorry. Trust me if I could go back I would do everything differently. I'd bring a gun to." Harvey joked, but then turned serious when he saw Donna's face crease with worry.

"I was kidding, I wouldn't really..."

"You better be."

"I swear on Mike's life."

"Don't bring me into this!" Donna laughed at the reaction. Harvey tilted his head in a "So am I forgiven?" Kind of way, the red head smiled and reached down to give him a hug, accidently touching the gun wound. Harvey yelped in pain and Donna let him go quickly.

"God sorry, are you okay?" Donna asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Relax." The senior partner laughed as he leant back into the soft, fluffy pillow.

"So do you know when you can be discharged?" Mike asked, but his only reply was heavy breathing coming from the bed.

"What the hell, it takes me like ten minutes for me to fall asleep?" Mike complained and got up to walk to the right side of the bed.

"What you up to Mike?" Donna asked suspiciously as he saw the associate take a whiteboard marker out of his pocket and carefully hold Harvey's cast. He laughed quietly as he wrote his name and stupid faces on the bandage. At first Donna gave him a disapproving look which eventually broke down into uncontrollable giggling as she joined in writing stupid things all over her boss's cast.

"Harvey won't be happy with this, at all!" Donna laughed.

"I'm sure he'll live." Mike chuckled as he leant back and took in his and Donna's masterpiece.

**Okay there's gonna be one last chapter which will be like home recovery ! So hope you enjoyed blahblah review pleeeeaseessese!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, last chapter. I already have a new story in mind so if this is a bit rushed I apologise. Yes it's another Harvey hurt one, but it's still very different. But for now enjoyyyy! **

Donna waited outside of Harvey's hospital room as he got changed into some fresh clothes. Mike had to leave to visit his grandma at the home, he wasn't sure whether to stay or go, but Harvey had insisted. The red head was still a bit shocked about what had happened over the past few days, and if she felt taken aback by all of this, how would the Specter's feel about it? She knew that they specialised in staying strong and being brave, but on the inside they must still be hurting from such traumatic events.

"Can I come back in now?" Donna asked, peeking her head around the door.

"One second..." Harvey grunted. He was wearing smart, blue jeans with leather, black belt. His baggy, white T-shirt was only half on as Donna watched him put the strain on his right side when he attempted to stretch to put his arm through the shirt hole.

"Christ Harvey, let me help." Donna sighed rolling her eyes, she had a feeling he was just stressed and overreacting.

"Thanks..." He muttered straightening himself up.

"Don't mention it." Donna smiled down at him as he put on his shoes.

"Can we leave now?" Harvey said, quite frustrated at his current situation. When he had woken up to find little doodles on his cast he hadn't been impressed, how he could go into the office with Donna and Mikes name surrounded with little hearts and stupid faces seemed impossible, but it wasn't just that. He began to hate hospitals more and more every second he was inside of one, he felt like it was trapping him, not allowing him to leave and for a man always in control it was outside of his comfort zone.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Donna laughed, she helped Harvey get into a comfortable walking pattern that wouldn't put too much strain on his side and headed out. As they stepped outside Harvey saw Ray standing outside the car with a cup of coffee in his hand. When Donna saw the pure delight on the closers face she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, you don't understand! I've been dying for some real coffee!" Harvey cried and walked towards the driver; Ray smiled at him and handed over the cup.

"You feeling better sir?" He asked as Harvey let Donna into the back.

"Yeah, thank you. Especially now that I'm seeing this, you're a life saver Ray." Harvey grinned and clutched the cup of coffee letting the warmth travel along his fingers and up into his body.

"Donna, I really don't need you to stay with me. I can walk and I can deal with a cast, it's not anything major." Harvey sighed as he entered his luxurious condo with the red head at his heels.

"Trust me Harvey, you'll find out it's harder than you think. Some days your side will ache more than others and the cast may become a burden."Donna informed.

"Fine whatever..." The senior partner said defeated, he knew better than to start a fight with the woman.

"You want anything to eat...oh never mind." Donna stared open mouthed into his fridge, one yogurt, a bottle of coke, and a carton of milk. She looked threw a few of his cupboards; a packet of digestives, some bread and some various spices and sauces, she turned round and glared to wear he was sat on the couch channel surfing.

"What? I was going to do my shop on...the day of the phone call...and I usually get take away's or eat out anyway..." Harvey muttered, giving up on finding something good on TV.

"Right I'll get a take away, what do you feel like?" Donna sighed getting the mobile from her jean pocket.

"Dunno...um pizza? Just original for me thanks." he suggested rather half-heartedly. Donna rolled her eyes and ordered.

"It's gonna take a while, busy night."

"I'm taking a shower. The gels running all down my neck and it feels weird and it's been like three days, more? I don't even know... " Harvey told her getting up and walking to his bedroom.

"Wait you need to put this around the cast! Wrap it around and tuck it under!" Donna cried throwing a plastic sheet at him. He rolled his eyes and carried on to his room. Harvey looked down at his cast observing the doodles; he really hoped he'd get the bandages re-plastered soon. He stripped down and grabbed a towel and put it around his waist before getting to work on the cast, as he was trying to figure out how to tuck it in without hurting himself Donna burst through the bedroom door.

"Donna, what the hell?" Harvey cried suddenly clutching his towel.

"Oh stop being a baby." Donna told him and grabbed his cast.

"Ahh what are you doing? Not so rough!" He hissed

"Could you do it yourself?"

"Well if you gave me some time..."

"Why won't you admit you need me?" whimpered Donna, tears forming in her eyes.

"No stop, don't cry! I'm sorry; maybe I need you...just a little." Harvey apologised, Donna's face suddenly changed to reveal an enormous grin, he had been tricked. Again. He groaned and stormed off to his bathroom and Donna couldn't help but burst out laughing. She left the bedroom and began to put out plates for the upcoming meal, then realised its pizza and would probably just eat it out the box so began to pack away.

"Might as well get comfy." She thought and headed back to Harvey's room.

"Hey Harv!" She called through his bathroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow some stuff to sleep in, forgotten mine?"

"Yeah sure, juts look through the chest of draws!" Donna rummaged through finally settling on an enormous Harvard jumper and some old cargo shorts.

"You decent?" Harvey asked through the bathroom door.

"Yeah." Harvey entered his room shivering, dripping wet with a towel round his waist and one round his neck.

"Is the food here yet?" He asked digging through his draws.

"No, it can't be much longer now though." She said leaving the room to give him some privacy, as she went to start pouring herself some coke the doorbell rang. Donna walked to the door grabbing Harvey's wallet on the way, no way was she paying.

"That'll be ten fifty." A boy of about sixteen muttered his eyes directly at Donna's chest. She gave him the money and as she was looking for a tip Harvey appeared beside her dressed in a grey t-shirt and some boxer shorts.

"Hey! Her eyes are up here!" Harvey growled, the kid almost jumped out of his skin, he nodded and ran away.

"He's just a kid Harv, don't tell me you didn't do stuff like that." Donna chuckled placing the pizza box on the counter and dug into a slice.

"Of course, but like a gentleman." He grinned at her and she laughed. When they had finished there was still over half left, both of them not having a huge appetite.

"I'm tired, you coming to bed?" Harvey asked shuffling to his room.

"Yeah, but I'll need some sheets or something for the couch." She told him, he gave her a puzzled look.

"Nonsense, you're sleeping on the bed."

"With you?"

"With me."

"Are you sure?" she looked at Harvey who had curled up on the left side to give her some room.

"Definite." He muttered. She shrugged and clambered in next to him.

"Night." She yawned; the only reply was Harvey's steady breathing.

Donna's eyes peeled open, no light shone through the curtains. She looked at the clock on the bedside table, 3:27. She groaned and that's when she heard Harvey. He was curled up in the blankets and was whimpering. She had never seen him so vulnerable, so weak. Sweat was pouring down his face and he was shivering.

"Harvey?" She spoke softly but firmly, trying to awaken him from the nightmare. She shook him softly and his eyes snapped open.

"Donna..." He looked in to her eyes; she couldn't stand the terrified look on his face so she wrapped her arms around him and he embraced it.

"I'm never letting anything like this happen again." He said through gritted teeth, his forehead against Donna's.

"Whatever happens for the rest of your life, I'll be here Harv." She comforted planting a kiss on his lips.

"Do you think you could stay here till my arm heals up?" Harvey grinned.

"Definitely." Donna laughed

**Finished, woo! Please please please review, next story shouldn't be too long, I really hope i haven't wasted your time with this one! xJBCx**


End file.
